A Christmas Carol
by Saccrior
Summary: One-shot. Sequel set one year after the events of Mask Of Pain. Annabeth Chase spends her Christmas back home in Manhattan with her friends Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo...


A Christmas Carol

Annabeth's POV

She looked out the window and into the dark night. She could make out the individual snowflakes that fell from the sky. They appeared and disappeared out of her vision. Her eyes refocused on the window's reflection.

Her curly blonde hair was held up in a bun and she didn't wear any make-up. She wore her denim jacket over a blue woollen jumper with a pair of skinny jeans and ankle boots.

It was Christmas day, so she had left the base to celebrate with her family. The house hadn't changed much since she last set foot here nearly a year ago in 2014. Yet, somehow, it felt strange and alien to be finally back.

"Annabeth?"

She looked away from the window and to who called her. Thalia stood there, a few feet away, halfway in the dining room with an irritated look. Annabeth had decided to invite her best friend, since she didn't have anyone to celebrate with. She hadn't heard anything from her father in the past two weeks, which was strange. It was the same with Annabeth's mother. Something must have been up, but Annabeth didn't bother thinking about it too much.

Thalia wore her casual outfit; her black biker jacket with a pair of black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She wore light make-up with blue eye liner and lilac soft lipstick.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You're doing it again," Thalia said crossing her arms over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor. Her posture kind of reminded Annabeth of herself.

Annabeth raised her hands in exasperation, not understanding the reason for her best friend's sudden irritation. "What?"

"Whatever." Thalia sighed exasperated for some reason and walked away into the dining room.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her best friend's behaviour and followed her into the dining room. The powerful smell of food that hit her nostrils was the first thing she noticed. It made her mouth water and her stomach growl.

Helen came walking into the dining room from the kitchen with a steaming hot dish in her hands, she put it down on the table. "Ooh someone sounds hungry!"

Helen smiled at her and Annabeth grinned back sheepishly. Mrs. Chase still looked as young and beautiful as Annabeth remembered, with Asian features and her red highlighted hair held in a small bun. She wore a green apron over her yellow knee length flowing dress and high heels.

"Um Helen? Come quick! I think this turkey is going to blow!" Annabeth's father yelled from somewhere in the kitchen. Helen quickly rushed into the kitchen to her husband's rescue just as Thalia walked in the dining room with another steaming dish.

Annabeth took her seat at the head of the wooden table. Her two step brothers, Bobby and Matthew, were sitting next to each other on Annabeth's right. Thalia took her seat on Annabeth's left, straight across from Bobby who was too busy playing rock, paper and scissors with his brother.

Annabeth turned her attention to Thalia who was muttering something under her breath angrily as she tapped something on her phone.

"What's got you worked up?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia banged her fist on the table, which startled the two young boys across the table, but they quickly returned to their game eagerly. "That damn Nico is a no show!" Thalia exclaimed.

Annabeth smiled at her, "Oh you miss your cousin!"

Thalia's cheeks immediately flushed red which made Annabeth chuckle. "Am NOT!"

Annabeth shook her head and looked over at the heavily decorated and illuminated Christmas tree and the huge pile of presents at the bottom of it.

This sight made her think of a particular Christmas day a few years ago…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxFlsahbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _25 of December 2008…_

Annabeth watched as Nico and Thalia peeked at the presents under the Christmas tree and looked who had the most presents between the two.

Annabeth was sitting on the sofa when Percy dropped next to her from nowhere. He grinned that signature grin of his and she couldn't help, but smile back. He held a present wrapped in blue paper, in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Wise Girl!"

Annabeth chuckled at him before she took the small sized present from Percy's hand. She ripped the paper off eagerly to find a small box in her hands. She looked up confused at Percy, but he just urged her to open it.

She did. She looked inside and was flabbergasted. She slowly took the necklace out of its box to examine it with a closer look. The necklace was made of silver with a silver owl on it and diamond like stones for eyes. It was truly beautiful.

She looked back up at Percy, speechless. He just smiled that goofy grin of his. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't. Instead she through her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

Her action seemed to have taken him off guard, but he quickly got over it as she felt his scrawny arms around her and hug just as tightly. "Your welcome, Wise Girl."

After a moment, they broke the embrace and she tried to attach the necklace, but had trouble with it. "Here, let me help," Percy said.

She smiled coyly at him, but handed him the necklace and turned her back to him and moved her annoying long blonde hair out of the way. She saw his hands put the necklace over her head and attached it around her neck.

Annabeth turned to face Percy. Her heart somehow raced quicker than normal and she could feel small butterflies in her stomach. Her cheeks felt hot and she could see that Percy was blushing as well. Annabeth smiled at him and he smiled back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEndxOfxFlashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Annabeth felt a lone tear make its way down her cheek. One heavy tear that carried all the sadness in her. Before anymore tears could fall, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The twins had stopped their game and watched her with big innocent eyes. Thalia had a worried, but understanding look.

"Excuse me." Annabeth stood up and walked away from the dining room and everyone in it as she needed some time alone. She soon found herself outside on the porch, sitting on the first step, her back facing the main door.

The cold wind blew through her hair and she felt a slight chill through her entire body. She hugged her denim jacket tighter around her torso. She could see a soft sheet of snow that covered everything in the street.

She heard the door open and close behind her. She didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was. Thalia kneeled to sit next to her. She didn't say anything for several seconds.

"What are you thinking?" Thalia finally asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I think you already know…"

It was Thalia's turn to sigh. "Annabeth, you can't keep doing this to yourself," she said in a low voice. "It's been a year…"

"I know Thalia," Annabeth said. "But you know as well as I do that they never found his body, so there's a chance that-"

"He's gone Annabeth!" Thalia yelled suddenly.

"I refuse to believe he's dead!" she yelled back, tears returning to her eyes as she starred at her best friend. It couldn't be true; she didn't want to believe it no matter what her best friend said.

Thalia stood her ground and her jaw was set. Annabeth starred deep into her best friend's electric blue eyes. She wouldn't back down. Thalia narrowed her eyes as if she found something. Thalia had always been good at reading people.

She looked away and sighed in defeat. "I don't want to fight you Annabeth," she said looking back up at Annabeth. "Especially today of all days, I'm sorry…"

Annabeth let out a shaky breath. She put a hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's my fault as well Thalia, but… it's just that… I… well I miss him… a lot…"

Thalia nodded. "We all do Annabeth," she said. "And deep down I want to believe you, but… I don't want to believe in something, only to have it ripped away from me again, you know?"

Annabeth smiled knowing exactly how that felt like. "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

"Well that's one sorry sight," a familiar voice said.

Both girls jumped in surprise at the sudden voice and whipped their head to see who spoke. Standing a few feet in front of them was none other than Nico di Angelo. He had cut his hair shorter, but it was still quite long and shaggy like he used to have it six years ago.

"Gods Nico!" Thalia jumped to her feet and marched towards Nico. "You scared the living crap out of me!"

Nico smiled. "It's good to see you too cuz," He said spreading his arms in attempt to hug her, but instead Thalia punched his shoulder rather hard and Nico grimaced. "Ow!"

"That's for scaring me!" she said before stomping his foot with the heel of her boot. Nico then went up on one-foot groaning in pain. "And that was for being late!"

Annabeth chuckled at the cousins' childish antics knowing that some things will never change. Thalia then hugged Nico tightly before storming up the stairs, passed Annabeth and went inside. Nico sighed before he joined Annabeth and sat next to her.

He was still rubbing his shoulder where she punched him. "I forgot how hard she used to punch, it hurts like crazy!"

Annabeth smiled, but didn't comment. Nico seemed to notice that and looked at her worriedly. "You okay Annabeth? I didn't mean to interrupt you and Thalia, but you seemed like you could use the diversion."

"Who are you and what did you do with old emo creepy Nico?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"I'm not Emo!"

Annabeth tried to supress her giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter. Nico joined in. Their combined laughter echoed through the silent empty street. When they caught their breaths, they had wide smiles on their faces.

She felt a sudden chill and she involuntarily shivered. Nico noticed. "Come on," he said standing up and giving his hand to her. "Your freezing. Let's go inside."

Annabeth took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Nico opened the door letting her through before he closed the door behind them. She felt her body temperature slowly get warmer as she walked into the dining room.

Everyone was already there sitting down except for Helen who was still in the kitchen. The twin brothers had changed to another game that Annabeth didn't quite recognise and Thalia spoke with Mr. Chase who sat next to the two boys. Annabeth sat back down at her place while Nico sat next to Thalia.

Helen came walking back in with the turkey in her hands and everyone cheered. Once she put the turkey down on the table and snapped the boys' hands away, she sat back down at the other end of the table from Annabeth. She took her glass of wine and lifted it up.

Everyone did the same with their glasses. The boys' were filled with orange and apple juice while Thalia, Nico, Mr. Chase and Annabeth had red wine, like Helen.

"To family!" Helen toasted. Everyone reciprocated before they drank. After they all swallowed their first sip, they dug into their food.

Halfway into the meal, Thalia leaned towards Annabeth and whispered, "Merry Christmas."

Annabeth smiled. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
